Accidentally in Love
by literary license
Summary: Axel and Roxas love each other, but there are forces out there determined to stop them. What will they do and what will happen? Modern Time...akuroku...luuuuuff....
1. Theirs a fine, fine line

1

_The pressure of being sandwiched between a stucco wall and a chiseled body was intoxicating. The searing slide of tongue over tongue made him forget, made him want to stay pressed against this hard, uncomfortable wall for all eternity. As the hand resting on his cheek began a tantalizing dance lower, he lost all thoughts except how this felt. As the hand reached his hip, realized it wasn't stopping. Lower and lower it crept, ever so slowly. He lost all sense of time and reason. And than-_

"ROXAS!" a sharp voice rang out, jarring Roxas from his thoughts.

He sat up sharply, so sharply in fact that his knees hit the bottom of the desk.

"Daydreaming again?" the teacher glaring down at him snapped

"Of course not Mr. Osman." Roxas stammered, amazed at the huskiness of his voice.

_More like remembering..._

"Well than, if you weren't dreaming, im sure you wouldn't ming evaluating the following equation for the class." he said, pointing crisply to the board.

"It's...umm..." Roxas began.

B-R-R-I-N-G

The shrill ringing of the bell signaling the end of class brought on another disapproving look from Mr.Osman.

"Once again, you lucked out Roxas. Class, read Chapter 6 and evaluate the problems at the end." He glared after the students filing out his classroom door.

Walking across the green, Roxas looked around. Hands suddenly grasping his shoulders from behind startled him so much, he nearly dropped his books.

"Hey buddy, jumpy much this morning?" said the voice from behind him.

"Don't do that Axel!" Roxas said, attempting to add anger to his voice. As he turned around to face the smiling youth who still had his shoulder, he realized he had failed.

As Roxas' gaze traveled from the smiling face, to the muscled chest clad in a tight fitting black t-shirt, and increasingly lower. He heard a chuckle and his eyes shot up. Axel's grim widened even more as a slight blush and sheepish grin made its way onto Roxas' face.

As their eyes connected, the grins slowly slipped off both their faces. Leaning toward each other ever so slowly, the voices in the background fading into nothing. One more inch to go, almost there, eyes closed...

"Hey Roxas!" a deep voice quickly broke them apart.

As Hayden sauntered over, the guys looked over at each other and groaned. Ignoring Axel, he directed his next comment at Roxas.

"So, you want to go with us to lunch?"

"We have plans." Axel interjected, pointedly glaring at Hayden.

Grabbing Roxas' hand, Axel began to pull him in the direction of his waiting Porsche. Roxas, stumbling after Axel, looked over his shoulder at Hayden and waved apologetically at the fading figure.


	2. if your going through hell

2

Zooming down the street in the black Porsche, Roxas glared at Axel over the rim of his sunglasses.

"What was that for?" Roxas demanded, gaze steady on Axel's profile.

Emerald eyes glancing quickly at Roxas, Axel shrugged.

"I don't like him and you know I don't want to be stuck at that hell hole any longer than I have to."

Roxas' features visibly relaxed.

"I guess your right. Where are we going anyways? I've been told my curfew's been officially lifted." Roxas said, grinning as he tucked his feet under his body in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I suppose we'll go out to eat and than maybe have some fun?" Axel supplied, shooting a sly grin over at Roxas.

Roxas grinned back.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lets do it."

"That could be arranged..." Axel shot back, his face a mask, devoid of all emotion.

Roxas looked surprised for a split second until Axel's face broke out into a smile. Still grinning, Axel reached for Roxas' hand and Roxas fit his shorter fingers perfectly between Axel's long, tapered ones. Hands clasped between them, they smiled sweetly at each other.

Pulling the car into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant. The hand embrace broke and they both stepped lightly from the car. Slamming the door behind him, Roxas hurried to catch up to Axel who was already waiting patiently by the entrance, ushering Roxas in first like the gentleman that was buried somewhere inside of him.

Taking their usual lunchtime seat - the booth in the far back right by the bay window. Roxas slipped on one side and Axel opposite him. When the waitress came over, they ordered the usual; a jumbo size french fry with gravy and cheese. As they waited for their order, Roxas put his hands in his lap. _'Habit'_ he told himself. _Damn parents..._

Stretching out, Axel tried to get comfortable in the hard booth seat. As Roxas stared off into space, Axel gently took his hand under the table. A solid silence descended over the table as Roxas slowly turned his head to face Axel. Seeing the wolfish grin on his face, a warm smile spread over Roxas' face.

Half and hour later, Axel turned the car down an old, unused, dirt road. Coming to the dead end, the car stopped. Roxas tilted his seat back, watching the clouds for about a minute before a fiery red-head appeared above him. With Axel straddling him, Roxas twined his arms around his neck and pulled Axel down to him. He leaned into the soft pressure of Axel's lips on his. As Axel's long, lean frame settled on top of him, Roxas crushed his lips to Axel's, turning the tender moment into one filled with passion and longing. Axel, welcoming the dominating lips claiming his, opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Roxas' smooth lips. Roxas shuddered beneath him in anticipation and Axel smiled. Excitement pounded through his veins. As Roxas slowly and tantalizingly opened his mouth, Axel's tongue invaded. Soft tongue caressing soft tongue, hips caressing hips. The moment getting more heated by the second. The only thing going through the minds of the two youths was:

"Yes."


	3. last cigarette

3

The Last Cigarette

The wind whipped through Roxas' hair as he and Axel sped down the street. His fingers slowly crept up to the spot on the top of his shoulder and gently traced the small dark bruise residing there. As a small smile crept up onto his face, he looked over at Axel, his fingers still brushing the hickey. Axel looked back at Roxas, a grin splitting his face.

"A hickey from Axels' like a Hallmark card" Axel quoted as he reached across Roxas and opened the glove box. Reaching in, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Reaching his long fingers into the white cardboard box, he pulled out a long menthol cigarette. Axel twirled the white tobacco filled tube between his fingers with a practiced air. Replacing the box back into the glove box where I belonged, he slammed it shut. He placed the tube between his lips and flicked his lighter open. He brought the flame to the cigarette and waited for it to catch. When it did, he flipped the lighter closed and inhaled deeply. Axel pulled it from his lips and sighed deeply. Roxas watched all of this fascinated.

"You know I hate it when you smoke" Roxas said, his face changing from fascination to disappointment.

Axel smirked, blowing smoke out his nose. He lifted the cigarette to his lips once again, taking a long drag.

"How come? You don't think its sexy?" Axel said with a grin.

"No. I think its disgusting." remarked Roxas, who had grown up around parents who smoked. He hated the smell. Grabbing the cigarette from between Axels lips, he threw it out the window. The expression on Axels face went from surprise to thoughtfulness before Roxas could blink.

"So it really bothers you that much Axel questioned. Roxas nodded.

"Sorry man." Axel said apologetically, looking Roxas in the eye. Axel grinned uneasily, turning the radio up and listening intently to the music. 'Last Cigarette' by Bon Jovi blared in Roxas' ears as the volume knob was cranked to its limit.

_The last cigarette_

_the last cigarette_

_I will savor it_

_the last cigarette_

_take it in and_

_hold your breath_

_hope it never ends_

_cause when its gone_

_its gone..._


	4. i just wanna be loved

4

_Cold, so cold...strapped to a table, cold, so cold...the room filling with smoke. The acrid stench of menthol mixed with burning tabacco and halatosis. Every breath he took filled his lungs more and more with the vile mixture. All of a sudden, his throught closes off. Not able to breath, he gasps and gasps. As he begins to shake violently..._

Roxas awoke with a start and he realized he _was _being shook. Looking up into the concerned face of the red-head bending over him, Roxas took a deep breath of the clean life giving air around him.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What happened?" Roxas asked, shaking the cloudy feeling from his head.

"I came to see you. No one was home, so I let myself in with that key you gave me. I was gonna surprise you, but when I came in, you were holding your throught and gasping for air. I tried to wake you up by shaking you. You must have had a bad dream. You sure your okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me up." Roxas shot Axel a smile and releife spreaf over Axel's face.

Sitting up slowly, Roxas looked over at Axel as he sat on the bed next to Roxas. Looking up at Axel with something akin to sadness in his eyes, Roxas sighed.

Wrapping his arms around Roxas' shoulders, Axel hugged his best friend. Roxas nestled his head against Axel's chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like a mixture of Axe and leather with the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. Roxas tilted his face up so he could see Axel and realized his face was a scant two inches away from Axel's. His eyelids slowly drifted shut as he leaned into the soft pressure of Axel's lips. Being pulled into Axle's lap, Roxas felt Axel's tongue drift slowly over the crease of his own lips and he opened his mouth without further qualms. Feeling Axel's velvet tongue invade his mouth, Roxas whimpered, leaning forward even more. Securing their arms even more tightly around the other, they melted against each other. Squirming impatiantly in his lap, Roxas drove Axel into a frenzy, a fierce, possessive growl coming from deep withing his throught. Standing up with Roxas still in his arms, Axel laid him back down on the bed. Shrugging off his leather jacket and peeling off his shirt, Axel did the same to Roxas. Straddling Roxas, Axel ran his fingers down Roxas' chest, delighting in the shivers that ran through them both. Leaning down, Axel crushed Roxas' lips between his own. Neither of them heard the door open until it banged against the wall. Both looking up, they saw Roxas' mom in the doorway, staring open mouthed at the lanky red-head straddling her son. Roxas gulped.


	5. its sucks to be me

5

Roxas looked around Axel's shoulder, a blush prominent on his face.

"Uh, hey mom. Back so soon?"

"Yes, I am.' Roxas' mother said through gritted teeth. 'And just what are you up to?"

Axel rolled of Roxas and picked up his shirt.

"Were just hanging out." Axel said nonchalantly as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Just. Hanging. Out. Is that what you kids call it these days?" she asked, trying not to lose her temper in front of the guest, or whatever you wanted to call him.

"Um, I think I'd better be going. Ill call you later Roxas." Axel said wearily as he grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"Yeah, bye." Roxas said, not really thinking. He grabbed his shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket. Getting out of bed, he walked to the dresser on the other side of the room and opened the top drawer. Pulling out socks and a pair of boxers, he closed the drawer and opened the second one. He pulled out a white shirt. After closing that drawer, he opened the last one and pulled out a pair of black pants. After gathering all the items of clothing in his arms, he started toward the bathroom. His mother blocked the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mom, please move."

"And just where do you think your going?"

"To take a shower."

"I don't think so! Were gonna sit and talk about this. Who was that boy and what the hell was he doing in your bedroom in your bed? I want some answers and I want them **now**!" Roxas' mother was working herself into quite a little snit.

"Mom, calm down. He's just a guy. No big deal. Now can I go take a shower?"

"Of course not! And what do you mean 'just a guy'? Why didn't you tell me you were gay? It is so a big deal. I don't want you gallivanting around with 'some guy' that I don't even know. Why cant you be like other teenagers and like a good respectable **girl**? God, what will I tell everyone? Ill be the laughingstock of the bridge club! How could you do this to me? Why Roxas, Why?" tears were running down her face by now.

"How could I do this to you? How can you even ask that? You're my mother for Christ sakes! Your supposed to be there for me no matter what, not judge me. Jesus Christ! I cant believe you! How could **you** do this to **me**? Frig this, im done. Im taking a shower than im gone."

"No Roxas, your not gone, im kicking you out! Take your fucking shower, pack up your shit, and get out of here. Whatever isn't gone within an hour, im chucking out. Good riddance!" she stormed away, leaving Roxas in her wake.

As Roxas mechanically walked towards the bathroom, he thought back on all that had just happened. He had just been disowned by his own mother. Where was he gonna go? What was he gonna do? As he striped off his pajama pants and boxers, he debated on where to go. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the cold spray. The only thought going through his head was: 'Now what?'

**A/N:** yes, im gonna start leaving authors notes now. Well this one was a little longer, nice ending huh? I haven't been able to write a 5th chapter for ever, than today, the day before thanksgiving, I had an inspiration. Roxas gets kicked out, how's that for a plat twist. Don't worry, things will get better. I have a busy couple of days ahead of me, so I dunno when ill get time to write chapter 6. If you have any questions, feel free to IM me. My yahoo is jellybean200906 And my AIM is Rika04607 I look forward to hear from yall!

-literary license-


	6. let there be peace on earth

6

After getting dresses, I began hurriedly packing everything I would need into the four bags under my bed. After packing up most of my clothes and all the belongings important to me, I took my cell phone off the bedside table and punched in Axel's number. After it rang three times, Axel finally answered.

"How did things go with your mom?" he asked, rather than saying hello.

"Bad' I replied. 'She kicked me out. Can you came and get me and take me to a hotel or something. I've got some money. I can stay at a cheap hotel long enough to figure out some sort of plan."

"No way. Your gonna come and stay with me. I'll be there as soon as I can." on that note, he hung up, leaving me stupefied on the other end. With a resigned shrug, I hefted up my bags, grabbed all the cash in my table safe, and trudged down the stairs and out the front door. There was no sign of my mother.

I sat on the sidewalk, my bags settled around me like a barrier. I ran a hand hastily through my blonde spiky hair, impatiently waiting for Axel to arrive. When he finally did, he lifted my bags into the trunk and slammed it shut.

As I climbed into the front seat, I realized I had never been to Axel's house before. He never talked about his family or home life and I never pressed him. I let these thoughts filter through my mind as I settled back into the buttery leather seat of the Porsche. Axel's hand on my knee comforted me as I drifted into a light slumber. I hadn't realized I was so tired. My encounter with mom had been both emotionally and physically draining. The last thought that drifted through my mind before I fell asleep was 'Why me?'.

**A/N:** yes, this was written from Roxas' point of view. I decided that from now on, it would be much easier. Don't worry, ill let you know ahead of time if im gonna change POV's. as you may or may not have noticed, the title of each chapter is the name of a song. The name of the song I was listening to at the time in fact! For the next couple of weeks, the titles may be Christmas songs as that is what the radio in my room is set to. So it pretty much all depends on where I am when im writing the chapter. Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving!

lovehugglesnugglelick

-literary license-


	7. bright bright the holly berries

7

when I woke up, I was laying atop a bed, my shoes by the door and my jacket hanging on a bed post. Over in a shadowed corner, Axel lay stretched out in a recliner, apparently haven fallen asleep while waiting for me to awake. I looked at the illuminated digital clock next to my bed. '2:00pm' it read. I got up, stretching lazily as I did. Sitting on the side of the bed, I surveyed my surroundings.

Straight ahead of me was a large bay window covered by deep red curtains. The walls were painted the same deep red while the carpet was black. The walls on my left held the door, which was black, and an array of shelves covered in CD's. The wall directly behind me held only a large set of drawers and a mirror. The top of the dresser was covered with bottles of hair gel, hair spray, hair glue, gum wrappers, empty picture frames, school books, papers, a pair of scissors, a broken portable CD player, a pair of socks, eyeliner, and a cell phone. The wall to my right help the bed I was currently sitting on and a pair of small double doors. '_A closet'_ I thought to myself _' this must be Axel's room'._

I heard a moan coming from the direction of the recliner. Pulling myself out of my musings, I looked over at Axel's now moving form. He opened his eyes which immediately caught mine.

Than a knock at the door was heard. A woman I assumed to be Axel's mother came in.

"Good afternoon boys, so good of you to wake up. Roxas dear, feel free to stay as long as you like. Axel here informed me of your predicament and I hope you will be comfortable here. Axel, Dean and I are going out. We'll be back about 9. see you than!"

"Alright Jean." Axel replied sleepily.

Jean shut the door behind her. I listened to her receeding footsteps as Axel came up and sat beside me.

"Did you have a nice nap Roxy?' he asked me affectionately. I nodded. 'Good. You want to tell me what happened?"

At that, I turned to face the wall to my right and curled up into a ball. I felt Axel's arm snake around my waist as I was pulled back against his chest. He hugged me and made soothing sounds in my ear. Tears trickled slowly down my face as everything that had happened finally hit me. We stayed in that position, unmoving, for many hours, needing nothing but each other for the time being. We would face the world later.


	8. take me or leave me

8

_A few hours later_

"Roxy, Roxy wake up. Come on, im bored. Lets go in the hot tub." Axel shook Roxas as Roxas slowly came awake.

"Whoozere?" Roxas asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Come on, lets go in the hot tub." Axel said impatiantly.

"Okay." Roxas answered, slowly coming awake. He sat up, grabbing Axel's arm as he began to topple back over.

Axel jumped up, pulling Roxas up with him. Striding over to the dresser, he pulled open the top drawer and tossed a pair of swim trunks as Roxas.

"Put these on and meet me in the hall in three minutes. If your not there, im coming in after you." Axel strode out the door, closing it behind him.

Roxas looked at the shorts in his hand. He jumped into action as Axel's warning reverberated in his head. Ripping off his rumpled t-shirt, he also yanked off his jeans and boxers. Pulling on the shorts, he realized he still had his socks on so he took those off too. He finished just as the door began to re-open.

"Finished?" Axel asked, poking his head through the door.

"Yeah.' Roxas said, walking to the door as he spoke. 'Lets go."

Axel took Roxas' hand nad shut the door behind him. Leading Roxas down the hall, he handed him a towel.

"Pink?" Roxas asked, quirking an eyebrow, a grin on his face.

"There was a very limited selection." Axel said in way of an answer, a grin on his face.

As they rounded a corner, Axel opened a glass door in front of him. About five feet away from his toes, Roxas spied a hot tub inlaid in concrete. Next to it was an olympic sized swimming pool. Axel strode forward, dropping his towel in a chair. He lowered himself into the hot tub and beconed Roxas towards him. Roxas slowly walked forward, setting his towel next to Axel's. Sliding in feet first, he stood in the middle of the tub, the warm water lapping at his hips. Axel sat in front of him on a built in bench, smirking in a very relaxed way. Axel's arms were resting on the sides of the tub like he didnt have a care in the world. Axel slowly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Come here. I promise not to bite...hard." Axel said, his voice taking a low, seductive pitch.

As he nestled his face against Roxas' mid-section, Roxas took a deep breath. Looking down, he stared as the riot of red hair that consumed his stomach. The red head moved, looking up at Roxas with shining emerald eyes. Roxas smiled, overcome with a feeling he couldnt explain in the pit of his stomach. Axel tugged Roxas into his lap, not meeting much resistance. As Axel slowly and methodically lowered his lips to Roxas', he paused just before their lips met.

"I love you." he whispered as Roxas' lips parted in surprise. Axel crushed his lips to Roxas', taking advantage of Roxas' open mouth. As lips met lips and tongue met tongue, Axel and Roxas groaned simotaniously. Axel smiled against Roxas' lips. Running his hands up and down Roxas' slick back, Axel groaned as Roxas ran his hands through Axel's hair and down his back, reveling in the shudders that went through them both. Roxas was amazed he could egnite such a response in Axel. A light clicked on in Roxas' head and he pulled back sharply. Shock shone briefly in Axel's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"What about your parents? What if they come home?" Roxas asked, his voice still husky.

Axel laughed, visibly releived.

"Don't worry about them. They wont be home for a while and they never come out here anyways. Its okay. Now come back."

Roxas smiled and leaned toward Axel slowly. Just before their lips met, Roxas paused.

"I love you too." and crushed his lips against Axel's smiling ones. Warm, wet tongue met warm, wet tongue as Roxas stood and straddled Axel's lap. Axel rested his hands on Roxas; hips as Roxas' hands ran up and down Axel's slick, wet back. Roxas pressed closer and molded himself against Axel's chest. Axel's hands came up and pressed Roxas' head back so he could reach Roxas' throght. Roxas moaned. Axel's hands roved down his back and traveled down his leg, flitting along Roxas' bare calves. As Axel's hand ran under Roxas' shorts, Roxas's sharp intake of breath made Axel smile. Axel ran his hand up and down as Roxas slowly relaxed.

"Its okay." Axel whispered against Roxas' lips. Roxas shivered.

**A/N:** MUA HA HA HA!!!!! yes im ending it right there! I know im evil, but I couldnt think of a decent way to end it and my sister told me to just end it there to annoy yall. Wow, writing that was like...omg. Lol. Its like a writers orgy, lmao. Jk jk! It IS pretty hot tho, you have to admit! Lol. Well I wrote this on x-mas eve cause I had nothing better to do so I dunno when ill get to post it. Soon hopefully! I hope you like it (other than the ending) and im sorry to have such a long delay between chapters but that will definetly change in the future. Things have just been really BLAH lately cause of christmas and all. You guys understand, right? Well I hope to write chapter 9 soon and let me know what you guys think of this one.

Hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literarylicense-


	9. lips of an angel

**A/N:** haha, I love the eroticness of the last chapter (if that's a word!) Well this one starts out kinda "GASP" but its not as...uh...bad as the last one, lol. Well I get to hang out with my (as my best friend Simple and Clean Passion put it) "KH-FF Yaoi Cross Pairing Love Child Crew" for New Years. Well I hope you like this chapter as the last one sucked. Lol. I just wanted to throw in a really fluffy chapter for fun. Whats a romance story without a little drama and tonsil hockey!

9

Roxas woke with a start. Looking around at the unfamiliar surroudings, he wondered where he was. Then he remembered. He was at Axel's house. He felt something heavy laying on his hips. He looked and saw Axel's arm thrown casually over his hip bone and his hand resting on Roxas' stomach.

Roxas rolled over and looked at Axel's sleeping form. Across the room, the digital clock showed 9:30. When Roxas looked back at Axel, he looked into the emerald green eyes staring at him.

"Morning." Axel said, the corner of his delectible mouth turning up in a grin. That mouth, Roxas couldn't look away. When realization dawned on Axel as to why Roxas wasn't replying, he smiled even wider. Axel scooted closer to Roxas and wrapped his arm tighter around Roxas' hips. Roxas put up little resistance. Roxas closed his eyes as Axel's lips touched his in a feather light kiss of good morning. As Axel slowly pulled back, Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"Good morning to you too." Roxas yawned as Axel threw off the comforter and sat up.

Roxas watched Axel pad over to the oversized closet and disappear into it. He sat up, throwing the covers off his legs, "tupped" over to his suitcase. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, he quickly changed. He'd worry about a shower later. He walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and ran a hand through his hair. Spying a bottle of gel on Axel's dresser, he squirted a little into his hand and proceeded to work it into his hair. Axel came out of the closet fully dressed and started work on his hair also. As Roxas finished, he watched Axel run his fingers through his hair, making it stand partially on end. Axel turned around and gave Roxas a smile.

" You hungry?"

Roxas nodded.

"Come on." Taking his hand, Axel led Roxas across the room and out the door.

As they walked down the hall, not a sound could be heard but their feet padding on the bare floor. They walked through a swinging door and entered the sunny yellow kitchen. Warm and inviting, you could see that this was the busiest yet happiest room in the house. A young lady in an apron set a steaming plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of each of them.

"Looks great Cecil, thanks!" Axel said to the girl in the apron.

Roxas took a bite of the eggs and savored the cheesy richness of them. Never in his life had he had eggs this good. It was amazing. Axel looked at Roxas hesitantly when Roxas looked back and nodded his approval. Axel relaxed and began to eat. As they ate in silence, Roxas thought back on last night and grinned to himself.

**A/N:** I know, really short and kinda boring, but I didnt know what else to do. I hope yall liked that little 'Tup' reference! Any of you who have ever read the Ouran High School Host Club manga know what im talking about. If you don't, GO READ IT!!! it's the coolest ever! If you like cute romantic manga, youll love this! Well I've gotta go and get ready fro the new years party! Happy 2007 Everyone and thanks for staying with me this long!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick

literarylicense


	10. Ultra Sex

10

**A/N: **if you guys ever want the chapter play list, I would be more than happy to give it to you. I love this song! This is another dramatic/fluffy chapter, so Be Prepared!!!! -end Disney mode- XP

"Axel, if you come any closer with that thing, I swear I'll never forgive you." Roxas looked apprehensively at the can of whipped cream in Axel's right hand. Picking up another can off the counter, Roxas backed out the porch door.

Axel grinned evilly, rushing forward to spray Roxas with the cool confection. Roxas squealed and ran in the opposite direction. Axel grabbed him around the waist from behind and sprayed an obscene amount of whipped cream down the back of Roxas' shirt. In turn, Roxas reached behind him and sprayed the lanky red-heads hair with more of the white fluff. Wriggling away, Roxas darted around Axel and hid behind a lawn chair. Axel came charging after the small blue-eyed blonde, playfully spraying his front with whipped cream. Roxas squealed again, collapsing on the chair.

"I give! I give! Mercy, Mercy!" He smiled up at Axel. Axel straddled him, smiling all the while

Slowly unbuttoning Roxas' sticky shirt, Axel tossed the can's aside.

"Mercy to you shall not be shown." Axel quoted in a bad rendition of a British accent.

The shirt fully unbuttoned, Axel bent his head, his tongue sliding over Roxas' sticky stomach. Roxas gulped, trying to suppress the groan that threatened to surface. Axel's tongue slowly traced a path up Roxas' chest, along his neck over his cheek, slowly tracing his mouth. Their lips met in a light, loving caress. The moment was lost as the both heard footsteps coming from the house. Jean emerged from the house, her complexion gray. She wordlessly handed the phone to Roxas, who accepted it and held it to his hear as he sat up. Axel stood up, bemused as Roxas stood also.

"Hello?" Roxas spoke into the phone. A mechanical-sounding voice answered back.

"Is this Roxas Erikson, son of Tabitha Erikson?"

"Y-yes.' Roxas answered uneasily 'who is this?"

"This is Tiffa from Twilight Town General. We heard this was your current place of residence and we are calling to inform you that your mother has been in an automobile accident. She has been admitted to the hospital and we found it best to inform you personally."

Roxas was frozen in place. The phone slowly slid from his hand, hitting the tile with a loud crack. The last thing he remembered was his head rushing up to meet the tile floor, than blackness.

**A/N2:** poor Roxy just cant win! Sooooo sorry its taken so long for me to re-post! I actually had to go to court this week cause I was getting adopted. Bur you all forgive me, right?!? -hides- well thanks for putting up with me! -curls up in bed and dreams about Axel and Roxas in a smutty whipped cream fight- -drools-

hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literary license-

PS: I've been reading two REALLY good fics!

Sex Ed 101

Were all out to prove something

their all on my fav's list and I think you'll really enjoy them!

Oh, by the way...NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR JOO UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!! BWA HA HA !!!!!! -hides from the anger of readers-

3

-LL-


	11. shut me up

**A/N: **Just wanna say a quick thing...in reply to **Lucky Meryl**'s comment, i know that my chapters are short, but i figure that if my chapters are short, i can have more and keep yall in suspense longer. it kills you, but its kinda fun for me. im so mean -giggle- it keeps you guys coming back tho dosnt it...-raised eyebrow- hee hee. and **meep **thank you fro using my story as your life-giving drugs, lol. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

11

When Roxas woke up a few minutes later, her hoped it was all a bad dream and he would wake up warm and safe in Axel's room. He hesitantly opened his eyes to find a pair of emerald ones staring back, concern fringing the pupils.

"Was it a dream? Please tell me im dreaming. My mother _wasn't_ in an accident and I _didn't_ pass out. It was all a bad dream, right?" Roxas gazed as Axel, hope lacing his frantic tone.

"Sorry Roxy, it wasn't a dream. Get up and we'll get cleaned up and go to the hospital." Axel slowly lifted Roxas' head from its place on his lap and helped them both to their feet.

Roxas quickly strode to the door and swiftly made his way towards Axel's room. Axel followed behind, Jean bringing up the rear. Digging in his bag, Roxas got a shirt, pants, socks, and boxers. Striding to the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him.

xxxx

The car ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. In retrospective, it only took about five minutes. After finding a place to park, the two quickly strode to the hospital entrance. The big Twilight Town General sign looked forbidding. Stepping quietly through the sliding glass doors, Roxas strode to the front desk. He rang a small bell to attract the attention of the young woman behind the desk.

"Hi. My name is Roxas and I would like to see my mother, Tabitha Erikson."

"One moment please." She sifted through a stack of papers to her right and turned back to Roxas with the one she wanted.

"Im sorry. You cant see her right now. She's being prepped for surgery as we speak." She turned back to the computer at her left and continued typing.

"Surgery." the whispered word came from Roxas' lips like the soft flapping of wings.

Axel took Roxas' hands in his own and led him to the elevator. Once inside, Roxas slipped his hands from Axel's and wrapped his arms around his body, blocking out the rest of the world.

Upon reaching the third floor, they exited the elevator and went through a door to their right, entering the surgery waiting room. Axel led Roxas over to a small couch and went to the desk. After having a few words with the receptionist, Axel sat next to Roxas. Roxas leaned against him, his body racked with sobs. Axel held him tight, burring Roxas' face into his shoulder. They stayed on that couch, never moving, never speaking, just holding each other. Their only means of staying grounded in reality.

**A/N:** geese, I almost feel bad making Roxy-kun go through all this! Just for you guys tho! Thanks for reading and 5 more reviews please! -hugs you all- love you guys! Your like my online family!

hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literary license-


	12. theres nothing good about goodbye

12

**A/N: **God, I feel like im repeating myself sometimes! -gag- if I do, feel free to shoot me, please! I dunno how far I can take this story. I feel like im just dragging on, but its necessary for the plot, which is coming hopefully in this chapter. On a completely different note, to all you perverts out there (like me) there is lemon/lime coming, maybe this chapter (?) So never fear! This is a longer chapter so you guys can stop yelling at me for writing such short chapters! It started out as 3 different chapters, but I condensed it after I went on today and saw how short my chapters really are! -gasp- didn't realize they were THAT short! Well here we go, ill stop rambling!

Roxas felt his arm being shaken. Throwing the offending hand off his arm, he tried to turn over onto his side. His hip met hard plastic and his arm met a warm body. Slowly opening his eyes, Roxas looked around to find his head in Axel's lap, his eyes meeting the emerald ones floating somewhere in the direction of up.

"Hnn.." Roxas murmured, turning his face into Axel's stomach, intending to go back to sleep.

"Roxas, wake up. The doctor's gonna be out in a few minutes. Than we can go see your mom."

All of a sudden, everything came rushing back to Roxas. The whipped cream, the phone call, the car ride, the hospital, this bench, his mom. His mom! His mom was in an accident. Roxas sat up sharply, the blood rushing painfully to his head. Swinging his legs to the floor, he tried to focus on Axel's face. As he stood up, a young woman in a crisp white lab coat strode through the double doors. She strode over to Roxas and held out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Stephens. I assume you are Roxas Erikson?"

"Y-yes." He managed to stammer out.

"Well im sorry to inform you that your mothers condition is currently unstable. We are doing all we can for her, but were just not sure. Im afraid you cannot see her at this point in time."

"So whats going on with her condition?" Axel questioned, calm as could be.

"Well she has a multitude of internal damage and some internal bleeding. Both her arms and legs are broken and..." The doctors voice slowly faced from Roxas' train of thought.

_I did it. Its my fault she's dying. If I had just stayed home, if we had just worked this out, none of this would have happened. Its my fault. All my fault. Why did I cause her such pain? If I hadn't been so selfish, this would never have happened. Its all my fault..._

He glanced over to make sure the doctor an Axel were still preoccupied with each other. Making sure they were, he gravitated towards the double doors he knew concealed his mother. Slipping between them, he looked for his mothers name on the chart hanging on the wall. He found her room number. _341_. Walking quickly near the end of the hall, he found the right room and pushed open the door. Letting it swing shut behind him, he stared at the figure in the bed. Both arms wrapped in casts and a large bandage wrapped around her usually perfectly styled hair. She was attached to more monitors than Roxas could count. There were beeps and hums coming from every direction. Tiptoeing carefully over to the side of the bed, Roxas looked down at his mother. Looking at the small night-stand next to her bed, he saw her purse with random articles strewn around. Lying in the center was a carefully folded piece of paper. Roxas picked it up and examined it closely. He slowly unfolded it and read the articulately printed words on the white lined paper.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Im sorry for everything I put you through and the way I judged you. If your father could see you, he would be so proud. Im leaving this on your doorstep because im a coward. I cannot face you with all my shame and I hope you one day can forgive me. Please accept this note as an apology and know you always have a home here. I really am sorry. Forgive me?_

_Love Forever, _

_Mom_

A tear slid down Roxas' face as he refolded the note. Slipping it into his back pocket, he leaned over and lightly kissed his mothers bruised cheek.

"I love you mom. I forgive you. Just promise you'll get better. For me. I know you want to be with dad, but I need you more. Im only 17, I need you."

He turned away, about to leave the room when he heard a high pitched squealing coming from one of the machines. The one Roxas recognized as a heart monitor was emitting the noise. The thin green line was flat, indicating what he knew to be the stopping of his mother heart. A team of medical professionals soon ran past him to try to revive his mother. Axel and the doctor came rushing in also. Axel went to Roxas, shielding him from the scene that was unfolding.

The doctors attached flat paper strips to Roxas' mothers chest and sent electric shocks coursing through her. Roxas bucked as a sop escaped his mouth. They did it again and he bucked against Axel. Axel held him tighter and tried to press Roxas' face to his chest. They repeated the shocks a third time to no avail.

"Im sorry. She's gone." Dr. Stephens looked at Roxas with pity.

Roxas flung himself against Axel's chest and buried his face into the red-head's neck.

xxxx

Axel turned Roxas' body slightly so he could get his arm under the small blondes knees. Picking him up slowly, he looked over at the doctor.

"Im just gonna take him out. I'll fill out the papers and leave them there. Than we'll be leaving." He gave her a look that dared her to disagree.

Carrying Roxas back out into the waiting room, he set him back down on the couch. He strode over to the receptionists desk and filled out the proper forms. Five minutes later, he turned back to the couch. It was empty! He ran to the couch and noticed a small note sitting on the seat.

_In the car_ was all it read.

Axel strode to the elevators and pushed the down button. It was gonna be a long next couple of days.

xxxx

Axel found Roxas curled up in the back seat of the car, his back facing outwards. Axel slid into the front seat and started the car.

"Do you wanna go back to my house, or yours?" Axel asked, looking over his shoulder at the small blonde in his back seat. No response. Axel heaved a sigh and backed out of the parking lot.

Turning left, he headed down Main Street towards Roxas' house. After about fifteen minutes of silent driving, Axel pulled to a stop in front of Roxas' house.

"Were here." he said to the unmoving lump still curled in his car.

Roxas slowly unfolded himself and opened the car door. He strode up the front path and opened the unlocked door. Obviously his mother hadn't been planning on being gone long. He shut the door behind him and locked it, effectively shutting out Axel and the rest of the world.

xxxx

After shutting all the window shades and turning off all the lights, Roxas wandered towards the kitchen. Reaching into the back of the bottom cabinet, he pulled out a bottle each of tequilaandwhiskey. _This should do the trick. _Roxas thought to himself. _I just wanna forget about today. Today never happened. It was all just a figment of my imagination and when im done drinking myself into oblivion, it will have never happened. It used to work for mom when dad died, it should work for me too, right?_

Roxas opened the bottle of whiskey and took a big swig. Tearing the bottle away from his lips, he choked on the drink as the burning liquid made its way to his stomach. This was gonna be a long night.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Can we have five more please?!?! Thank you Leod for reading, I LOVER JOO!!!!! hee hee. Leod is my BFF guys, sry.. I cant post until sometime next week so I hope this gets you your fix! Love you all and thanks for reading!

-literary license-


	13. bliss i dont wanna know

13

_**:About five hours later:**_

Music pounded from the speakers as Roxas reached for the almost empty bottle of tequila from his spot on the couch. The empty bottle of whiskey lay next to him.

_...I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink. I really couldn't care less what you think..._

The sounds of Hinder hit Roxas from all sides, words slowly getting twisted in his head.

_...I don't wanna know its over, so save your goodbye kiss. I don't wanna know its over, cause ignorance is bliss. I can hardly see what you've done to me, cause the Vodka's running on empty. I cant stay sober, till its over..._

"HA!' he hollered to no one in particular. 'Axel made this CD for me and theirs nothing you can do about it. Nothing, you hear me, NOTHING!" he roared the last word.

The phone rang for the fifth time in the last hour. Roxas stumbled over to the phone, almost dropping his bottle in the process. He grasped in phone cord and tore it out of the wall.

"Ha! That'll teach you ta' ring!" He grinned stupidly and giggled. He heard a knock at the door. The blonde staggered to the front of the house, grasped the knob and twisted.

It was locked, damn. He pulled on the little knob until it came unlatched. Grasping the door handle again, he wrenched the door open.

xxxx

The sounds of Hinder could be heard from the front path. Axel exited his car and strode purposefully up the front steps. Upon reaching the front door, he knocked loudly. The teen saw the door handle wriggle , heard a faint curse, and finally felt a gust of hot air hit him. The scent of mixed berries and booze hit him hard in the face. He looked at the bedraggled blonde standing in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes.

The Roxas in front of him couldn't be his Roxas. The short...thing...in front of him had blood-shot sky blue eyes that had turned dark, a very pale complexion, half flat hair, mussed up clothes, only one sock, and an almost empty tequila bottle in his right hand. Axel looked behind Roxas and saw an assortment of liquor bottles, most of them at least half empty.

"What. The. Fuck." Axel said, directing his attention back to the younger of the two.

"Im havin' a party! Wanna make-out?' Roxas paused. 'Maybe im being too forward. I know! Wanna fuck?" Roxas snorted.

Axel wrenched the bottle from Roxas' grasp and shoved him backwards out of the door frame. Roxas careened over a footstool and landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

"Are you fucking insane? I know your upset, but drinking is not the answer, it only makes things worse! You could die, did you know that? Is that what you want, to die? To die like your parents?' tears filled Roxas' eyes ' Well that's an awful shitty way to go. God, your such a dumb-ass sometimes. Fuck! And just because im so pissed and also cause I want to, I'll say it again. Fuck!"

The house became quiet as the CD came to an end. Roxas met Axel's eyes.

"It worked for mom when dad died." Roxas whispered. At this, he turned his head and puked on the dining room tile behind him.

Axel picked Roxas up and carried him to the bathroom. Holding the petite blondes hair back for him, Axel let him empty his stomach. When Roxas was done, Axel put him in bed, knowing full well that tomorrow would be hell and Roxas would regret every drop of booze that passed over his lips. When he got back out in the living room, Axel began picking up bottles off the floor and stacking them on the coffee table.

"Rum, whiskey, tequila, Jack Daniels, Absolute, Tattoo.'his voice trailed off. 'Holy shit! What the hell was his mother thinking, keeping this much booze in a house. This is more than most liquor stores have in their entire stock! But what I wanna know is how the hell Roxas managed to drink this much without like, dying or drowning or something. Kid must have a strong stomach." Axel found a box in the hall closet and stacked all the bottles neatly inside. Setting the box to the side, Axel sighed.

_Poor kid, _he thought to himself, _he's been through so much, What's he gonna do now?_

Shrugging out of his leather jacket, Axel tossed it on the back of the couch and re-entered Roxas' room. He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his converse. (A/N: yes ladies, Axel wears converse too! Just like a real emo kid!) Axel lay behind Roxas on the bed as the small blonde curled into him. Axel absentmindedly stroked the blondes hair, not greatly anticipating the day to come.

xxxx

When Roxas awoke the next morning, he thought he had been hit over the head repeatedly with a hammer. He moaned and tried to sit up, quickly regretting his actions. He felt the bed sink down a little to his left. Cracking an eye open, he surveyed the dim room and found a very angry looking red-head with a throbbing temple glaring back at him holding a tall glass of what he hoped to hell was water, and two aspirin. Axel tilted Roxas head forward slightly, popped the aspirin in and got the blonde to drink some water. His touch was gentle but his face held something akin to anger. After swallowing, Roxas gave Axel a weak smile and got a ferocious (A/N: my friend Robyn wanted me to put penis instead of glare XP) for his efforts. Roxas' smile quickly turned into a grimace. His head throbbed painfully as Axel purposefully cleared his throat in the blondes ear.

"Gah! That hurt you dumb-ass! Why don't you just shoot me, it'll be less painful!" Roxas clamped his hands over his ears as he said this, his face screwing up into a mask of pain.

"You deserve every ache, pain, and wave of nausea you get today. I have no pity fro you whatsoever. You brought this upon yourself and now your getting the rewards for it. If this ever happens again, I'll break up with you before you can say 'im sorry'. I went through enough drinking when I was a kid. Im most certainly not gonna date a drunk. So if you keep drinking, just go find yourself a new fuck buddy. Got it memorized?" Axel left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could on his way out. Roxas cringed again, slowly sitting up.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, realizing he was still fully dressed. Slowly stripping off his clothes, he opened his top drawer. Shaking slightly at the small squeaking sound the drawer made as he opened it, he pulled out a pair of boxers and lounge pants. Pulling both on, he tied the drawstring on his flannel blue night pants. He exited his room and entered the kitchen. Axel was sitting at the table, running one long, spindly finger around the rim of his coffee cup. Looking up when he heard Roxas' footsteps, he grimaced.

"You smell awful.' Axel commented, wrinkling his nose. 'Go take a shower."

Roxas shot him a sarcastic grin.

"Gee thanks hun. Its always nice to know you care." Roxas reached for a muffin on the plate in front of Axel, not really hungry, just wanting something to do to distract him from the pain in his head.

"You don't want to be doing that sweetie." Axel said in a sickly sweet voice.

Axel shot Roxas a don't-do-it look. Roxas shot back a shut-up look.

Roxas popped the cranberry raisin muffin in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and promptly threw it up in the sink behind him.

"Told ya." Axel said smugly.

Roxas turned around and glared in Axel's direction, his face pale. Roxas leaned his back against the counter and slid down to the floor. Axel stood and squatted beside the pitiful looking blonde. Trying o fix the half flattened spikes on his boyfriends head, Axel soothingly ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. Roxas smiled up as the other boy in front of him.

"I feel like shit." Roxas whispered weakly.

"I know, I know.' Axel softly kissed the smaller boys lips. Axel grimaced as he pulled back and looked Roxas in the eye. "Why don't you do both of us a favor and take a shower. Now." Roxas laughed.

"All right."

Axel helped Roxas up from the floor and sat at the table at Roxas strolled down the hall to the bathroom. Roxas opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him. Stripping off his pants and boxers, Roxas stepped into the shower. He turned the silver knob until the water became hot and soaked his hair. He reached absentmindedly for the shampoo and began to lather his hair. The familiar scent of mixed berried hit him as the memories came rushing back.

_Mom's shampoo._

Roxas leaned his back against the tiled wall and closed his eyes as the tears began to fall. He took a deep breath and heard the click of the shower door being opened. Axel stepped into the shower and brought his gaze to Roxas', immediately noticing the tears on his face. Stepping up to Roxas, Axel leaned down slightly and kissed away the tears. Roxas shot him a weak attempt at a smile. Sticking his head back under the spray, Roxas rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned back to Axel who was now leaning in the spot Roxas had previously vacated. Roxas leaned his chest against Axel's and smiled up at him.

"I love you." He whispered. Axel's face formed into a mask of shock, than changed back to its original cool facade.

"I love you too." Roxas snuggled into Axel, content with the admission.

When the water began to turn cold, Roxas turned it off and exited the shower, bringing Axel out with him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Roxas left the bathroom. Axel followed behind him, a similar towel around his waist. They both went into Roxas' room, the lights still dim. Roxas stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. Axel sauntered over to the blonde, wrapping his arms lightly around his waist. Tugging lightly at the towel around Roxas' waist, Axel was granted easy access to the place he most wanted. A blush rose to Roxas' cheeks as he realized what was going on.

"I cant, not yet. Im sorry Axel, im just not ready." Roxas rushed to wrap the towel back around his waist. He strode to his dresser, grabbed some boxers, black lounge pants, and a black tank top. He got dressed quickly, knowing a disappointed Axel was watching him from behind. Roxas exited the room swiftly, grabbing the bottle of aspirin from the bathroom as he went. Pouring himself a glass of water, Roxas took two more aspirin and a deep breath.

_That was close._

**A/N:** AWWW! So close, yet so far! Poor Axel and all his pent up sexual energy! -cries- Believe it or not, that was actually 11 handwritten pages. Whew! Thank you Leod for always being there and proofing this for me! (I know I changed it a lot!) Well im gonna hope for five reviews, but more would be greatly appreciated. I LOVE hearing from you guys! Axle-shaped candy for anyone who reviews! Tell me what I could to better, PLEASE! I wrote this at a girl scout sleep over with 14 4-11 year olds, it was AWFUL! (I don't like kids much!) Thanks for reading and I love you all!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	14. who i am hates who ive been

14

**A/N: **I know I've been awful emo with my chapters lately but thats all about to change. Actually, im lying. Roxas is gonna be a little emo, but than no one other than Demy-Kun is gonna show and make everything better! Wee hee!! (Wait till you see what he does! -giggle-) Things are gonna start to look up, more people are gonna get involved, and their (might be) lemon coming up (I just have to get up the nerve to write it :P). I said I would try...but I really cant guarantee anything. Its like 11:30pm and I cant sleep so im writing. But enough babbling! -slaps self- ONWARD! (Btw, yes im skipping the funeral, too depressing, im in a good mood. And yes I did skip a month. Nothing happened, but it may get mentioned in a future chapter...)

The next week went by like a blur. Roxas' aunt had come up from Florida to take care of all the funeral arraignments. It was a small service, only about ten people in attendance, but it wasn't as bad as Roxas had anticipated.

xxxx

_(One month after funeral)_

Roxas woke up to a beautifully sunny morning. Turning over, he poked the lanky red-head next to him in the head. When that got no response, Roxas leaned over the older teens back and blew lightly in his ear. That got him a groan.

"Get up you lazy ass, today's an important day! Or did we forget what today was?" Roxas flopped over so he was laying on Axels back, prodding him sharply between the shoulder blades.

Axel quickly flipped over ans grasped the blonde around the waist ans snuggled him like a teddy bear. Roxas squirmed, trying to break free, but to no avail. Axel yawned and opened his eyes. Finally.

"Good morning star-shine. The earth says 'Hello'!" Axel commented in a sickly sweet voice.

Roxas groaned at the bad quote and got out of bed. Axel felt a chill as the blankets lifted at Roxas' exit.

_The kid just cant be happy. _Axel thought to himself. _Sure his mom died and all, but that was a month ago, he needs to move on._

Axel sighed, using his arm to push himself into an upright position.

Getting out of bed, he padded to his bag on the other side of the room. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, socks, and a dark grey zip-up sweatshirt. Rummaging through his bag, he looked for his favorite back sweatshirt with the chains. He and Demyx had exchanged the laces in the hood for chains last year.

_I wonder how Demyx is doing. He went to Hollow Bastion for the summer and I havent heard from him at all. Hope he comes back on time._

Giving up, Axel headed to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes egging him on. Upon entering the kitchen, he solved his missing sweatshirt dilemma. The small blonde at the stove was draped in the huge sweatshirt, the hem hitting somewhere in the vicinity of Roxas' mid-thigh. Axel smiled.

Comming up behind the smaller boy, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Ax, get off." Roxas grumbled, apathetic as always.

Axel sighed and reluctantly let go. Roxas turned around, tossing a pancake in Axel's direction, turning off the stove. Axel noticed the blondes pancake-less hand.

"Arnt you gonna eat before we go?"

"Im not hungry."

"But–."

"I said, im not hungry." Roxas said with a little more force.

"Fine. Lets go." Axel let it drop, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They both piled into Axel's car, the silence only broken by the hum of the engine. Axel was lost in thought as Roxas turned on the CD player and proceeded to stare out the window. The lyrics from MSI occasionally drifted through Axel's thoughts.

_I wonder why he cant get over it. He refuses to talk to me about the accident and every time I bring up the subject, he either changes it or walks away. I've been practically living with him, and he still wont talk to me. _

Axel pulled into the Wal-mart parking lot and opened the door.

xxxx

Roxas pushed the cart ahead of him as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Handing it to the stupid looking red-head sitting in the cart basket, he rolled his eyes. Axel magically pulled a pen out of his pants pocket and unfolded the supply list. Scanning the list, he looked up into the face of the blonde.

"First we need paper."

Roxas looked down at Axel's face screwed up in concentration.

"Alright.' he tossed two packets of paper in the cart. 'Now what?"

"Notebooks and three-ring binders." Axel said, never looking up from the list.

Roxas stopped the cart, picked up a stack of fourteen notebooks and fourteen binders. Tossing those into the cart atop Axel's feet, he looked back at the red-head expectantly.

"Now what?"

"Graph paper' two packs were tossed in 'Sticky notes' a bunch of those too 'and a Spanish/English Dictionary." Two of those were tossed in also. They moved on to the next aisle.

"Pens and pencils." The boys said simultaneously. Roxas grabbed a couple packs of each and threw them at Axel's head. Axel giggled.

"So what classes do we have together again?" Roxas asked as he pushed the cart towards the check-out lines.

"Umm...Study Hall, Spanish, Health, and Chemistry."

Roxas nodded.

Reaching the check out line, Axel began lifting things off himself and passing them to Roxas who stacked them on the belt. As the lady at the counter began to ring things up, she gave Axel a weird look. Well he was sitting in the cart. Roxas paid for the supplies as Axel grabbed half the bags. Situating them on his feet, (he was still in the cart) he motioned for Roxas to load up the rest. After Roxas loaded up the rest of the bags, he thanked the checkout lady and pushed the cart out the doors. When they got to Axel's car, Axel deftly slid out from under all the bags and bounded out of the cart. Roxas had to grab for it as it started to wheel away. Axel smiled sheepishly.

"So where do you want to go clothes shopping?" Axel asked patiantly.

"What? Were not going clothes shopping. I already told you, I don't have enough money." Roxas said incrediously.

"My treat. Lets go to the mall." Axel finished loading the bags and hopped into the front seat.

Roxas slowly slid into the passengers seat, a worried look on his face.

_Axel's taking me shipping. This wont end well..._

xxxx

Axel sat on the little stool outside the dressing rooms and waited for Roxas to make his appearance.

"Whats taking so long?" Axel called in the general direction of the stall Roxas was in.

"There is no way im coming out in this. And I would never wear it to school."

Axel began to wine and finally Roxas agreed. Opening the stall door, Axel's jaw hit the floor.

Roxas walked out, clad in a pair of converse high tops, a sleeveless black spandex top, low slug black jeans, a white tie, and his signature black and white checkered wristband. Axel sat slack-jawed.

"Uh...well...you...uh...look...wow...I mean...you...look...wow." for the first time, Axel was at a loss for words.

Roxas blushed.

"Im buying you that. I dont care what you say." Axel said, finally regaining his speech ability.

Roxas smiled slightly for the first time since the accident.

**A/N: **YAY! ROXY-KUN SMILED! -hugs Axel plushie- whoopee! Hee hee. I had a dream last night about Roxas in this outfit picking Axel up for prom (Axel was in a dress tho...) But there you have it. Not as long, but o well. Sorry it took me so long to repost, but I've got a lot goin on with drama ans stuffs. As always, thanks for reading. Love joo all!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	15. its not over

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Im back again for some more emo packed adventure! Don't worry, poor Roxy will snap out of it soon! (That sounds bad, but what the hell!) Haha , I totally just realized that I tend to use mild language when I write, lmao. Well right now I have no idea what im gonna do for this chapter so im gonna let you all in on a little secret...im gonna wing it! -gasp- haha. I really dunno what to do tho! Well lets start and see what we can do...shall we? Well, let us charge forward and see what new brilliance comes from the tips of my fingers. ttyl! (Btw, I KNOW you all pictured Roxas in that outfit...I KNOW it...)

15

Roxas walked up the front path as Axel's car sped away into the distance. He had asked the red-head to go home tonight. He just wanted to be alone. School was starting in a few days and Roxas was nervous about his senior year. The blonde unlocked the door and strode through the entryway. Locking the door behind him, he set his bags of school supplies on the couch. He'd deal with them tomorrow. Walking to his room, he kicked off his sneakers and flopped onto his bed on his back. Sitting up again, Roxas looked at the sleek black laptop on his desk. He had forgotten about it. He'd only ever used it like three times. Long enough to download messenger and add some people. His mom had gotten it for him at the end of his junior year, claiming he would need it for homework and such as a senior and when he went to college.

Taking the laptop from its place on the desk, he carried it out to the living room and sat on the couch. Propping his feet on the coffee table, he pushed the on button and waited. When the computer had finished booting up, Roxas opened messenger and logged on. A small window appeared.

**2 New Friend Requests**

Roxas clicked **accept** and opened a new window. He looked at his buddy list and saw the two new people were online. He clicked the first name and typed a message.

** Roxas007 - Who's this?**

** Guitargod ** - **Demyx**

** Roxas007 - Oh. Hey. What's up?**

** Guitargod - Not much. What's up with you? I heard your mom died. Im sorry.**

** Roxas007 - Its okay. Hey, can I ask you a question? You'll answer honestly, right?**

** Guitargod - sure. **

Roxas paused, unsure how to ask his question. Demyx had been gone all summer and only had a rough idea of what had been going on.

_Me and Axel just started going out when he left. God only knows what Axel has told him. _

The ding from the computer startled Roxas out of his musings.

**Guitargod - What is it? Is something wrong? Is something going on between you and Axel?**

Before Roxas could answer, another ding came from the computer. Roxas noticed a new window open and clicked on it. It was from someone named **Flamer**. Roxas didn't know anyone with that name.

** Flamer** - **Hey**

** Roxas007 - Who's this?**

** Flamer - Axel...**

** Roxas007 - Oh. Hey.**

** Flamer - Hey, lol. How come you sent me home?**

Roxas paused.

_How should I tell him? Should I just come out and say it, or should I lead up to it. Should I tell him over the phone or in person or on messenger? This is harder than I thought..._

The message ding brought him back to reality again. A new message from Demyx.

** Guitargod - Well...are you gonna tell me or not? **

** Roxas007 - yeah. Well...what is your schedule?**

Roxas couldn't tell Demyx first. He had to tell Axel. Now.

** Flamer - You still there?**

** Roxas007 - yeah. Hey, I need to tell you something.**

** Flamer - shoot. Im all ears...or fingers that is :)**

Roxas typed a message in the window.

**I wanna break up. My heart hurts too much. Im sorry.**

He sit send and set the computer next to him. The computer started to ding like crazy, but Roxas ignored it. He would read the messages later. The phone rang and Roxas got up. Pulling the phone cord out of the wall, he walked to the kitchen. He opened the freezer, looking for something to eat. He wasn't about to replay the scene after the accident. No way in hell would he ever do THAT again. The blonde closed the freezer, nothing grabbing his attention. He opened the fridge portion and pulled out some left over Chinese from last night. Opening the carton of lo mein, he popped it in the microwave. Opening a drawer to his left, Roxas pulled out a pair of chopsticks and closed the drawer just as the microwave dinged. Pulling the carton out, he walked back out into the living room. Sitting in his recently vacated spot on the couch, he took a bite of the noodles and pulled the laptop back into his lap. He set the container of noodles next to him and clicked the mouse-pad to bring the computer out of standby. He looked at the message windows and clicked Demyx' first.

** Guitargod - Schedule, that's all?**

** Guitargod - you there Rox?**

**GuitarGod - I just talked to Axel, what's going on???**

** Guitargod - are you guys really breaking up?**

** Guitargod - hellooooo, talk to me please!**

_**Guitargod logged off at 6:15pm**_

Roxas grimaced. What should he do? Message Demyx back? He closed the window and opened the one with Axel.

** Flamer ** - **what do you mean you wanna break up? I don't understand. Talk to me!**

** Flamer - where did you go? I don't wanna break up. I know your all torn up about your mom, but we can work through this, I know we can.**

** Flamer - so were broken up. Okay. See you when school starts.**

_**Flamer logged off at 6:22pm**_

Roxas logged off messenger and closed the lid of the laptop.

_I had to do it. _He said to himself as he absentmindedly took another bite of lo mein.

_I couldn't lead him on like that. My heart hurts too much to let anyone else in right now. I would only be leading him on and keeping him from happiness. Its not fair._

Roxas finished the container of noodles and stood. Walking the kitchen, he tosses the carton in the trash and the chopsticks into the sink. Unsure of what to do now, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

xxxx

Axel sat at his desk, stunned, staring at his blank computer screen. The screen saver had turned off a while ago.

_Roxas broke up with me. Why? What did I do? Did I do something to offend him or make him mad in any way? He broke up with me. Roxas is gone._

A tear slid slowly down Axel's face, making the triangle tattoo under his eye shine. He looked out his window at the setting sun, the blue ocean in the distance matching Roxas' eyes perfectly. Axel wiped the tear away, sniffling slightly. He took a deep breath and got up. Walking over to his bed, he lay down. Wriggling under the covers, he curled into a ball and wept silently.

xxxx

Roxas stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a box of Skippy bars. Taking one out, his hand shaking slightly, Roxas replaced the box and opened the wrapper. Munching on the bar as he went, he went into his room and pulled out a pair of boxers and his favorite Jack Skellington lounge pants. Looking around for a shirt, he spotted a black lump on his bed. Picking up the sweatshirt, he recognized it as Axel's and rested his hand on the cool chain. Flipping it over, he pulled it over his head and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like Axel. Walking to the bathroom, Roxas pulled a bottle of gel from under the sink and proceeded to spike his hair. A tear trailed slowly down his face. He finished his hair and rinsed off his hands, wiping the tear away.

**A/N:** OMGIBROKEUPAXELANDROXAS!!!!! -gasp- OH WHAT NOW! Here's a little twist for 'yall, im holding Axel hostage and I wont re-post unless you all review. OH FACE! I want at least 10 reviews or no chapter and no Axel/Roxas man-sex! (Axel: SAVE MEEEE!!!) BWA HA HA!!! -evil author- so, you guys better hit that little purpleish-blue button down there, or you don't get to see what happens next AND I circumcise Axel so there will be no lemon...EVER! (Axel: NOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T LET HER DO IT!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!) Well hope to hear from you! Love you!

With all my love,

-literary license-

PS - for those of you who don't know, Skippy bars are real and they are AMAZING! (Skippy as in Skippy Peanut Butter) you should totally get some (their Axel's favorite!)

Axel: no their not!

Me: -brandishes knife-

Axel: -looks frantic- ILOVETHEMTHEIRMYFAVORTEBUYTHEMNOWTHEIRAMAZING!!!

Me: hee hee!

Axel: -faints-


	16. better than me

**A/N:** here I am again, your loving author! Today I have a special offer for yall! I am in need of an editor as you all so kindly pointed out.(I didn't take offense!) My word program sucks! As a perk, this job comes with being the first to read my chapters and being the one I trust to supply me with advice for the future. If you are interested, message me, leave a random comment, or contact me in some way. Contact info is on my page. Thanks guys!

Some thanks:

Roxas desu - for drawing fanart!

.Battery. - for keeping my leg warm as I wrote this next chapter...

16

Roxas woke up ten minutes before his alarm went off on the first day of school. Getting up, he shut off the alarm before it could go off. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Roxas looked at his dresser, trying to decide what to wear. Standing, he caught sight of the plastic bag in the corner of his room where it had gotten thrown a few days ago. He knew it contained the clothes Axel had bought for him. Going to his dresser he pulled out a pair of socks, boxers, a plain black shirt, and dark jeans. Gathering his clothed in a pile, he strode to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Roxas set the clothes on the counter next to the sink and stripped off his boxers and wristband. Opening the shower door, the blonde turned the water towards the red H on the nozzle and stepped under the spray.

The water slowly trailed down the boys face, taking him back to a memory he thought long forgotten.

_Roxas sat on the wet bench, his face turned up towards the falling rain. HI swinging legs hung over the side of the bench, not quite reaching the ground. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his head slightly. The dark shadow in the falling rain slowly came closer. The small blonde began to shiver, a cold like he'd never known before settling into his bones, shaking him to the core. As the shadow come closer, it began to take the shape of a woman. The boys face paled, afraid for his life. Then the figure came within a foot of the bench and crouched down at the blondes level. It was his mother, come back to find him after he ran away._

"_Honey, time to come home."_

His mothers voice reverberated in his head as he reached for the shampoo.

_Mixed Berries_

Rinsing the lather out of his hair and rinsing off his body, Roxas turned off the water and stepped out. Drying himself off, he got dressed and fixed his hair. Re-entering his room, he slipped on his shoes and looked for a sweatshirt. The only one he could see what the somewhat rumpled one he had worn last night. Roxas was reluctant to wear it, but it was all he could find on such short notice. Pulling the sweater off his bed, the blonde carefully pulled the sweater on, making sure not to ruin his hair. Picking his messenger bag up off the floor, Roxas slung it over his shoulder and left the quiet house. Pulling the car keys out of his bag, Roxas hit the button to unlock his silver Mercedes. Sliding into the front seat, he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

xxxx

First block Spanish was excruciatingly boring. The worst part was that he was seated behind Axel. As a senior, he only had enough classes to go to school half a day, but every one of those four classes, he had with Axel. Their lockers were only spaced by two in between. Roxas let out a low groan that cause Axel to shift ahead of him. Roxas glanced at the clock. His torture would be over in four short minutes, than second block, than break, than his last two blocks, lunch and home. The bell ending first block finally rang. Roxas stuck his new book in his bag and was the first one out the door. His locker was conveniently between his last class and his next, so he stopped there to drop off his new book. He would have to get it covered. Heading left, Roxas walked to the end of the hall and turned left again. Coming to the library door where he had his study hall, Roxas entered the large room and sat down at one of the tables. His teacher for this block was Cloud, the History teacher. All the teachers went by their first names, it was pretty laid back.

Setting his bag on the floor next to him, Roxas stood up and walked over to one of the more secluded computers, wanting to be alone. Logging into his computer account, Roxas clicked on the messenger the teachers had forgotten to take off over the summer. His cousin Sora was on. Clicking Sora's screen name, Roxas typed a message.

** Roxas007 Hey**

** goofyboy2000 hey! didnt you start school today?**

** Roxas007 yeah, but im in study hall.**

** goofyboy2000 cool Riku's on too, mind if he joins us?**

** Roxas007 sure, I don't mind talking to your fuck buddy :)**

_**twilight666 had joined the conversation**_

** twilight666 Hey Roxas. How's school so far?**

** Roxas007 not bad...**

Roxas looked at the screen, wondering if he should tell Sora and Riku about Axel and him breaking up. He shrugged to himself. Just as he was about to go back to his conversation with his cousin and Riku, a new window popped up.

** Flamer hey. Please talk to me. We need to talk about this.**

** Roxas007 about what? Theirs nothing to talk about.**

** Flamer yes, there is. I don't want to break up. Please don't do this. Please. Im begging you.**

** Roxas007 im sorry.**

_**Flamer is typing**_

Roxas looked over the top of his computer to see Axle on the other side of the room, typing furiously. Looking back at his screen, he saw a new message form Axel had popped up.

** Flamer look, I know youve been through a lot and that your moms dying hit you pretty hard, and im sorry, but you have to move on. As much as you think its your fault, its not. It was no ones fault. You never gave me a chance to explain what actually happened. Everytime I brought it up, you changed the subject. What happened was your mother was driving on a small deserted road when she saw a deer walk into the road. She swerved away so she wouldnt hit it, but didnt see the car coming in the opposite direction. It was a head-on collision. The other driver was fine, but your mothers air bag didnt deploy. She went through the windshield. Im sorry, but its not your fault or anyone elses. Unless you want to blame the deer. Please stop taking this out on yourself and move on. Please. I miss you.**

Roxas read all of this and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he remembered all the times Axel had tried to talk to him about the accident. Sighing, he opened his eyes and closed the message window with Axel. Clicking on the one with Sora and Riku, he typed a short message.

** Roxas007 sorry guys, but I have to go. I might get on tonight to maybe ill talk to you them. Bye.**

** goofyboy2000 alright. Have fun at school and ill talk to you later.**

** twilight666 Goodbye**

Roxas logged off and closed all windows. Signing off his computer account, Roxas got up from his chair and sat back down next to his bag. Looking over to his right, he caught sight of Axel's mane of red hair partially hidden behind a potted plant. The bell rang, signaling the end of second block and the beginning of break. Leaving the library, he turned left, came to the office, turned right and entered through the swinging doors to the cafeteria.

Walking to the far side of the table-filled room, Roxas looked at the array of food on the long table. Buying a package of Bosco Sticks, Roxas walked to the register to pay. After handing over his money, Roxas walked back towards the café's doors and sat on the steps leading up to the stage. Opening the bag, he pulled out a Bosco Stick and bit in. Staring at the floor, a pair of clunky black boots came into view.

Slowly drawing his gaze up, Roxas caught sight of long black pants decorated in chains, a belt with a big Jack Skellington buckle, a fitted black tank top with a skull smoking a cigarette, a white and black tie, a black ribbon choker with a guitar pick, topped by a head with fiery red hair. As Roxas took in Axel's outfit, he sucked in his breath and met the taller boys gaze.

"I see I left my sweatshirt at your house." Axel said in a way of greeting.

Roxas subconciously fingered the chain on the sweatshirt. Clearing his throat he replied.

"Yeah. It's quite comfy too."

"Keep it. It's my gift to you."

Roxas mumbled a 'Thanks' under his breath as Axel sat down next to him. Tilting Roxas' face up with a finger under the blondes chin, Axel brought Roxas' gaze to his.

"Will you go back out with me. Please? Im dying without you honey."

Roxas stared into the large emerald eyes boring into his and paused.

"I cant make you happy. I dunno how long it will be before im happy again and thats now fair to you. You deserve better."

"But I want you." Axel said simply.

Roxas melted at those words of love and threw his arms around the redheads neck.

"I'll go back out with you on one condition." Roxas said, pulling away slightly so he could look the taller teen in the eye.

"Anything."

"Wait for me. Help me." Roxas said, almost pleading.

"Of course."

**A/N: **awww! Look at that, they coulnt stay away for more then a couple of days! Isnt that cute! Okay, now im done. The post of editor is officially open so let me know if your interested. I have one person who is drawing fan art for this story and I am ESTATIC!!! I cannt wait to see how it turns out. If ANYONE else wants to draw fanart, PLEASE DO AND LET ME KNOW! I would LOVE to see it! I think it would be really cool If someone drew Axel's outfit from this chapter. Their all pieces of clothing my friends own.

yes Leod, I gave Axel Sarah's pants, Justin's belt, your shirt (sorta), a tie, and a combo of your and Sarah's necklaces XP!

For those of you who were wondering, Bosco Sticks are real. Me and Leod buy them at school all the time. Their cheese-filled bread sticks, LOVE YOU LEOD!!!

Well let me know about the fanart and editors position.

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-

PS. Im still holding Axel hostage and stopping all makings of Axle plushies and I've planted bombs in all the Axel plushies in the world so if you wanna keep your cuddle, you better review! Thank you!

-Rika


	17. i love you, always forever

**A/N:** not really much to say here. Except to let you guys know that things are definetly going to get better from here on out. I hope to not have to much drama, but I really think this story is winding down. Im sorry. I think ill take it to chapter 20 than have to call it quits guys! Its been a really fun run and I am most certainly gonna start another story as soon as this one is done. Still gonna need an editor tho, so never fear. Well here we go, lets see where this chapter takes us, shall we? Oh, and don't think I forgot I promised you all lemon, there will be some, I promise still. Hey, we have three chapters to go...

17

Axel and Roxas walked hand in hand to third block Health. Or in other words, Hellth. It was the worst class of all, taught by the only teacher who could make a talk about sex boring. Mrs. Webs. How she managed it, no one knew. Axel and Roxas sat next to each other, still holding hands. As soon as the bell rang to start class, Mrs. Webs passed around a small cardboard box and told everyone to take a couple. When the box got to Roxas, he looked inside and saw it was full of condoms. Axel laughed under his breath. Roxas smiled, taking a couple and putting them in his pocket. Axel did the same. As the box was passed on, they both turned to look at each other. As their eyes met, Axel's twinkling in mischief and Roxas' full of laughter, the both busted up laughing along with the rest of the group that had already received the box.

The rest of the class passed without anything else of interest happening. As the boys walked to their last block, Chemistry, they were intercepted by a tall blonde boy totting a sky blue guitar.

"Hey Demyx." Axel said cheerily as the two were pulled into a hug by the guitarist.

"So you guys made up! That's awesome! Oh my god, you will never guess what I just heard!" Demyx was jumping around like a hyper little kid.

"What?" Roxas questioned, wondering what could possibly make Demyx so excited.

"We have two new kids starting tomorrow! It's gonna be awesome!"

"How do you know everything before the teachers even know?" Axel asked, a smile on his lips.

"Im just special I guess. Well I better go, gonna be late for band! Bye you guys!" Demxy skipped off happily, leaving Roxas to wonder what just happened and Axel shaking his head.

"Well lets go, we don't wanna be late for Chemistry on our first day, do we?" Axel pulled Roxas down the hall, past the library and the Spanish room to the other end of the school, finally arriving at room 1 where their Chemistry class was being held. Roxas laughed as they came skidding to a halt at two desks at the back of the room. Sitting down, Roxas prepared himself for another block of watching Axel and wondering how he got so lucky.

xxxx

Running up the front path hand in hand, Axel and Roxas rushed up the front steps. Roxas led the way, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Before he could get the key into the lock. Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and turned him around. Shoving Roxas' back against the door, Axel crushed his lips against the blondes. Roxas giggled, still trying to get his key in the lock even though he couldn't see what he was doing. As Axel pulled away slightly, Roxas gasped for breath.

"Glad I can take your breath away." Axel commented, smiling.

"Lets get inside." Roxas replied as he finally got the key in, twisted and opened the door. Grabbing Axel by the collar, the shorter of the two pulled the red head through the door, slamming said door behind them.

Axel grinned, detached Roxas from his collar, picked up the blonde, threw said blonde over his shoulder, and strode to Roxas' room.

Roxas just giggled.

When they finally made it to Roxas' room, Axel threw him on the bed and took him in with hungry eyes.

Pausing, Axel looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You sure your ready."

Roxas nodded, too choked up at Axel's kindness to say anything at all.

Axel smiled, coming down lightly on top of Roxas. Settling his lips against the blondes, the red head smiled contentedly. Roxas, displeased with Axel's restraint, put a hand to the back of him partners head and crushed the taller boys lips to his own. Axel was surprised, he didnt expect this much fire from his usually shy Roxas.

Roxas took his hand away, easing his tongue into the red heads mouth. The blonde brought his hands to Axel's hips and began to ease his tank top upwards. Realizing the other boys intent, Axel broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt with a flourish. Roxas smiled, trailing kisses across the others chest. Axel moaned, clawing lightly at Roxas' own shirt. Roxas smiled, crossing his arms and grabbing the ends of his shirt. He arched his back slightly so he could pull the shirt over his head, uncrossing his arms as he went, like in the movies. Axel grinned and ran his tongue from Roxas' collarbone to the smaller boys hipbone. Roxas moaned, a sweet sound to Axel.

Roxas opened his eyes to look the red head in the face. Axel smiled down at him, delighted he was in a position he had been craving for weeks. Roxas continued to look Axel in the eye as he slowly trailed his hands down Axel's stomach. Reaching the top of the red heads jeans, he slowly unhooked the belt and unsnapped the baggy pants. Pulling the zipper down slowly, Axel's breath hissed between his teeth. Roxas inched the black pants down Axel's hips, revealing the black boxers underneath. Discarding Axle's pants completely, Roxas stared down at the milky white skin above him. Axel's eyes gleamed, disappointed that he was the only one almost naked. Reaching his hands down, Axel grasped the top of Roxas', unbuttoned and unzipped them, and tugged them off. Down to only their boxers, they both realized there was still too much clothing between them.

Finally managing to get both sets of boxers off, they met skin to skin. Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Smiling down at the blonde, Axel heaved a happy sigh.

"You sure your ready?"

Roxas barely managed to get out a reply.

"Yes. Please Axel, now."

Axel crawled down Roxas' body until his face was level with Roxas' cock.

Smiling, Axel happily took the length into his mouth. Flicking the tip with his tongue, Roxas' moan egged him on. Drawing the length in and out of his mouth, Axel felt himself become rock hard. The soft mewing's coming from Roxas made Axel smile.

Roxas tilted his head back, the pressure swirling through his abdomen almost hurt. He went up and up, reaching a peak, he felt release. Panting heavily, he looked down to see Axel swallow and lap up the excess cum from his lips. Coming even with Roxas' face, Axel bent his face down to kiss the small blonde boy, still panting. As Roxas stuck his tongue between Axel's lips, he could still taste his own cum. Smiling slightly, Roxas pulled away and looked the red head in the eye.

"Its not fair that you get to have all the fun." Roxas whispered in Axel's ear.

Caught off guard, Axel allowed Roxas to roll over until Axel was beneath the blonde. Shooting a devilish grin at the read head Roxas slid tantalizingly down the others body until he was in the same position Axel had been. It didn't take long for Axel to come, already halfway there from his fun with Roxas. When Roxas was done and slid upwards until they were face to face, Axel licked a drop of his cum off the blondes lip. Roxas smiled and looked down at Axel.

"So what comes next?" Roxas asked.

"More like who." Axel replied. He flipped the blonde onto his back and straddled his hips. Axel leaned down until his face was a scant two inches from the blondes face. Sliding two fingers between the blondes lips, Axel smiled down seductively.

"Suck." Roxas obeyed.

After a few seconds of erotic finger sucking, Axel pulled his fingers out and spread the blondes legs. Getting into position, Axel pushed the two fingers in, wringing a cry of pain from the small blonde. Axel kissed Roxas' stomach in an attempt to sooth him. When Roxas finally adjusted, Axel slid in another finger, the cry of pain coming from Roxas almost killing him. When Roxas had adjusted again, Axel removed all fingers and positioned himself over the blonde. Roxas' eyes were squeezed shut, a single tear coming out of the corner. Axel leaned down to capture Roxas' lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust forward. Roxas yelled into Axel's mouth, the pain overcoming him. Axel paused as he slid all the way in. Trailing kisses down the blondes cheek, he kissed away the tears and pulled away.

"It hurts." Roxas moaned.

"I know. It will get better soon, I promise. Trust me."

Roxas opened his eyes, looking at the red head.

"I do."

As Axel began to kiss him again, the pain slowly subsided into the most exquisite sensation Roxas had ever experienced. Roxas gasped as Axel began to move again.

Taking Roxas' length into his hand, Axel timed the thrust of his hips to those of his hands. As he sped up, Roxas' moans got louder. When Roxas came, it pushed Axel over the edge as he found his release also. They both lay there for in silence, reveling in the aftershocks of what they had just done. Axel slowly pulled out of Roxas, the blonde wincing slightly. His eyes still closed, Roxas felt Axel move down to his stomach and begin to lap up the cum from his stomach. Finished, Axel lay next to Roxas, pulling the blonde close. Roxas sighed, happier than he could ever remember being in his life.

Turning over, Roxas looked Axel in the face and took a deep breath.

"Do you love me.?"

Axel looked puzzled for a moment before his face broke into a grin.

"Of course I do Roxy. I don't do what we just did all the time. Though I hope I can now. Do you love me?"

Roxas looked shocked at the question.

"Of course I do."

"Good."

Wrapping his arm tighter around the blonde, Axel used his free hand to draw the blankets over them. Sighing lightly, he began to drift off into sleep. As the boys fell asleep, the memory of what they did rested on their minds. Both fell asleep with a smile across their faces. They had accidentally fallen in love, but that was okay.

**A/N:** you know what, I lied. That was officially the last chapter. This was a really fun run and I hope you guys come back for the next story. It will still be akuroku, but its gonna be A LOT different. Heehee. Well I love you all so much and I still hope to get comments for new readers in the future. Cant wait to see the fanart. Love you all so much!

Will all my heart

hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literary license-


	18. The Chapter Titles Playlist

A/N: i completely forgot about the chapter title playlist when i finnished this story. i tottally just remembered so here it is, i love you all and hope you read my other stories!

-hugglesnuggleglomplick-

literary license

Playlist

Theirs a Fine, Fine Line - Avenue Q

If Your Going Through Hell - Rodney Atkins

Last Cigarette - Bon Jovi

I Just Wanna Be Loved - Bon Jovi

It Sucks To Be Me - Avenue Q

Let There Be Peace On Earth - Vince Gill

Bright Bright The Holly Berries - (My Chorus Class)

Take Me Or Leave Me - Rent Soundtrack

Lips Of An Angel - Hinder

Ultra Sex - Mindless Self Indulgence

Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence

Theirs Nothing Good About Goodbye - Hinder

I Dont Wanna Know - Hinder

Who I Am Hates Who Ive Been - Relient K

Its Not Over - Daughtry

Bettter Than Me - Hinder

I Love You, Always Forever - Donna Lewis


End file.
